User talk:Bexor/Collectors
Comments If anyone can help me out with this that would be great. At the moment there isn't really a definitive guide on collector articles. The basic guidelines are in the NPC style guide, but that one isn't complete. Today I cleaned up dozens of articles that had Name/Armor and Name/CollectorArmor so that they all had the same name (CollectorArmor). This was discussed here. I think that when people created new articles they were copying the old ones. So they would pick a random one and erase the old info and fill in the new stuff. This means that there are dozens of differing articles. I hope by having this guide here and getting some positive feedback on it, I can go back through all the collector articles and conform them to one style and standard, thus eliminating (hopefully) any differences in future articles. At the moment though I need some help with some specific things. #Should each item be linked in the tables (such as profession, attributes, etc)? Usually it is said you should only link something once in an article. I wonder if a link is needed at all, and how many times it should be put there. Do we need the professions linked in the tables? #With items like alcohol, many of the collector tables have a description of the item listed, rather than the text attached to the item. Which should be correctly listed? I'm assuming the attached text, seeing as the description should be in the item's article. I'll add any further questions I might have as I come up with them. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 06:47, 22 December 2006 (CST) :Also I don't know if this could/would/should be put to use, but even if people tell me I got stuff right, then it would help me know what to do when I go back an edit. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 07:02, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::I went and left notes on random peoples' talk pages to come take a look at this. I mainly picked admins or people who had contributed to collector articles before, in case you were wondering why you were picked. If you know anyone on the wiki that does this sort of thing a lot direct them here. :) - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 07:11, 22 December 2006 (CST) :This looks very good. You might want to move it to: Project:Style and formatting/Collectors as that will draw more attention to it. --Karlos 14:17, 22 December 2006 (CST) As someone who worked hard to get the collectors into shape, long, long ago, at the dawn of time (darn I can't link to it because the pages are gone now, but my first edits were to the General Collectors and Armor Collectors pages), I like it. I haven't quite digested it all yet as I'm too busy this time of year to give it the attention that it deserves (and I feel like crap because of a cold), but I see no reason not to move it to Project:Style and formatting/Collectors. --Rainith 23:15, 22 December 2006 (CST) :Feel free to look at it in detail/edit whenever you get the chance. I know how busy this time of year can be. I haven't slept in two days (I tried but I ended up realising I had way too much to do) so I've been out shopping and finishing off gifts haha. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 04:09, 23 December 2006 (CST) ::It's cool. I suggest you move it to the S&F section. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 11:10, 23 December 2006 (CST) Location Personally, I prefer seeing the location spelled out, in addition to a map. Other than that, looks good to me. --- Barek (talk • ) - 14:43, 22 December 2006 (CST) :Location is listed in the collector item section, like the old ones, or did you mean there ought to be a section on the npc's page as well? - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 14:47, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::Ah, I missed that - the map in the NPC section and the location text in the subsection confused me. I understand why they're not together (combined lists would clutter), so this looks good to me. --- Barek (talk • ) - 14:51, 22 December 2006 (CST)